


The Heart of Everything

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sad Fluff, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Eliwood and Ninian have a heart to heart before their wedding ceremony.





	The Heart of Everything

Butterflies fluttered in Ninian's stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was lovely, white silk with an orange sash, and pastel ribbons. There was a bouquet of blue flowers in a vase sitting on the vanity to the left of the mirror. Nerves, she told herself. Just nerves. Most of the royals of Lycia would be in attendance and many of the people of Pherae would be vying for a view of the bride. The dragon bride, it was whispered.

She found herself wishing that Nils was there. He had given his blessing and his forgiveness in equal measure. He had chosen to go through the Dragon's Gate, to go home, where he would be safer. She had chosen to stay, out of love and yet doubt crawled through her now. Unbidden, a flash of memory struck her; Durandall in Eliwood's hands, flashing towards her – she forced it down. It had been an accident. She had understood and forgiven. Yet every doubt and discomfort plagued her now. She would not live a long life in this world. She knew the risks and yet...

Love. She focused on love, the heart of the matter and the heart of everything. She knew that Nils was safe and happy. And Eliwood filled her with warmth and light, the promise of better days, however brief they might be. Even after everything that had happened, he still loved her. It was awe-inspiring and humbling. He would be a very good Marquess to his people. She hoped that she could help him, even if only for a short time.

A knock at the door brought Ninian back to the present. She smoothed her dress and picked up her bouquet; it wouldn't do for her to be late to her own wedding.

“Is everything alright?” Eliwood's voice came from the other side of the door. She opened it a crack and peeked out.

“Lady Isadora said that you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding, my lord,” Ninian replied shyly. He looked very well turned out in his blue coat and cloak, heavily embroidered and trimmed with gold. Cream breeches and high boots hugged his legs closely. The simple gold diadem he wore was almost entirely hidden by his soft red hair.

“That's just superstition,” Eliwood replied gently. “And I think it would be quite rude of me to let you walk to the altar alone,” he added with an easy smile.

“Thank you, my lord,” Ninian said as she stepped out into the hall to meet him. She saw him pause as his breath caught, seeing her for the first time in wedding white. Shyly, she twirled for him, as Serra once had said to do to show off the dress.

“You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met,” Eliwood said quietly, a faint blush warming his cheeks.

“You are too kind.”

“But something is bothering you,” Eliwood said as he offered Ninian his arm. She shifted the bouquet so that she could take his arm and begin the walk to the throne room. “Please tell me, if it's anything I can help you with, you know I'll do my utmost.”

“I...” Ninian stopped walking and shook her head, trying to find the words. Eliwood stopped, waiting patiently, concern easily read in his furrowed brow.

“I'm scared that the people might not accept me. Even if they do, I don't know how long I'll be with you, my lord, that I will leave you too soon. I'm also scared of forgetting again...” She shook her head harder, willing tears not to come.

“The people will love you as much as I do once hey get to know you. You already have a good reputation amongst them, from everything that you helped Hector, Lyn and I to do.” He gently pulled her into a hug and began to stroke her hair. “You and I will have as long as we have and we will not waste a single hour; we'll make every day happier than the last. No matter if that's only a month or a year or five, I will treasure every single moment with you Ninian.”

“I know. And I know that everything has a price and nothing is certain,” Ninian said into his shoulder. “I wish Nils was here, even as I know that leaving was best for him.” She pulled away and dabbed at her eyes carefully. “I'm sorry, I must sound ungrateful.”

“No. You're homesick and miss your brother, that's only natural. And weddings make most people nervous.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Why?”

“I sometimes worry that this is all a dream, that Bramimond...” he shook his head. “But I am here and so are you. After accomplishing so much, I'll not let my doubts or fears win now.”

“Nor will I, my lord.”

“Do I have to ask you again to call me Eliwood?” he asked with a smile.

“Ask again when we are married, my lord, and see,” she replied with an answering smile.

“Then we shouldn't dally any longer; I am eager to ask you once again, my love.”


End file.
